


He never ceases to surprise me

by Farato



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, katsudon, kind of picnic, kiss, park, sharded apartment, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farato/pseuds/Farato
Summary: Victor want's to surprise Yuuri, so he settles with something he knews Yuuri loves.Basically just Cuddling and eating in a park.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU!!!  
> I hope you enjoy this little oneshot i wrote ^^

Yuuri was in his and Victor’s shared apartment, lying on the couch and reading a book, when he heard his phone ringing, indicating that he got a message. He laid the book aside to look at the message.

**From Victor**

_Hey, love of my life_

_I’ve got a surprise for you. Just meet me in the park._

_Love, Victor <3_

A surprise for him? Yuuri thought that Victor couldn’t surprise him after the last year they shared, after all he was Victor Nikiforov’s fiancée! Something he dreamed about when he was just starting his skating career. But whatever this surprise was, he didn’t want to leave Victor waiting for him too long.

So he leaved their apartment and made his way to the park. The park wasn’t far away but it wasn’t around the corner either.

On his way to the park he thought about what Victor could possibly prepared for him. His curiosity dared him to speed up on his way. Finally he entered the park and immediately started looking for Victor. He found him sitting on a blanket under an old oak tree. He looked into the distance and seems relaxed, sitting there.

As Yuuri approached him, Victor turned his head and looked up to him.

“Yuuri! Come and sit with me!” Victor smiled up to him and patted the spot beside him.

So, Yuuri sat down beside him, but as he sat down, Victor pulled him into his side and wrapped his arms around him immediately. He just went along with it, already used to Victor’s serenity in public places. Instead of complaining, he rested his head on Victors shoulder and closed his eyes.

They stayed like this for a while, just enjoying being with each other, until Yuuri decided to break their comfortable silence.

“So, what is this surprise, you prepared for me?” Yuuri asked, finally turning his head, so he could look at Victor.

“Ah, yeah about that…” He unwrapped his arms around Yuuri and turned to his other side. A basket, Yuuri didn’t noticed before was standing there. Victor opened the basket and got two plastic bowls, along with two sets of chopsticks

He passed one bowl as well as a set of chopsticks to Yuuri, who was giving him a confusing look. He opened his container and stared at the content in disbelief.

He turned to Victor, who was already looking at him, an expectant expression on his face.

“You got me a bowl of Katsudon?” Ever since he moved to Russia with Victor he hadn’t eaten Katsudon, since both of them shouldn’t cook something like this in their kitchen. (At least not if they don’t want the firefighters in their apartment again.)

“Yep, do you like it?” Victor asked, not sure if he did well with this surprise, even though he knew Yuuri absolutely loved Katsudon.

“Like it? I LOVE it, thank you, I really appreciate that. But as much as I love Katsudon there is something I love a lot more.” Yuuri said, looking in Victors eyes.

“And what would that be?” Victor asked, setting his own bowl aside and leaning in closer to Yuuri.

“you of course, I really love you, Victor.” He replied and met Victor halfway with his lips pressed against his significant other’s.

“Be careful to not spill the Katsudon, it wasn’t easy to find around here.”

Yuuri just smiled in return, getting his chopsticks and leaning against the old oak while beginning to eat his favorite dish. After they finished eating, Victor put the bowls inside the basket and wrapped his arms around Yuuri once again. They stayed in this position, until it got dark and they had to leave to get home.

Yuuri loved Victor and even after this Year full of surprises he still manages to surprise Yuuri, he hoped that Victor would surprise him until they grew old together, because he didn’t plan on leaving anytime soon.

After all, Victor never ceased to surprise him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote another Victuuri one-shot. It took me about 3 hours to write this thing and it isnt even something great or long... I assume that having a basic plot but not knowing how to lead to that plot, could explain the amount of time iont this but well, I'm finished now so it doesn't really matter, does it?  
> I hope you enjoyed this oneshot, and once again I'm sorry for my bad english, but I'm not a native speaker >.< Please point out any mistakes you find, thank you :)  
> Also, send me prompts in comments, pn's whatever way you find to contact me, I'll try my best to fulfill them ^^  
> Well, i guess I'll see you in the comments (maybe), until then: See you ^^


End file.
